The mercy of a gun
by doc boy
Summary: Ben and Gwen ae learning in the same class and a gang fg terroists ave taken over the school and threatn to kill people if their dmands are not met. will they make out aive? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

The mercy of a gun

I do not own Ben 10

In this story Ben and Gwen are learning in the same class but are perfectly human. Gwen doesn't have her magic and Ben doesn't have the omintrix. We rejoin them during history class at school.

"… and that's how we were able to declare our independence in…" his speech was interrupted by a sound of a gunshot. An eerie silence has fallen upon the classroom.

Suddenly an unknown voice was heard through the school's loud speaker

"This is Tom Johnson, you are now our hostages, and until your government meets our demands you are at our mercy. I want everyone in the back yard. Now!" and the loud speaker went silent.

Everyone began to scream in fear as the teacher tried to calm them down

"Don't panic people! I'm sure the authorities have everything under control. Now let's go to the back yard before something bad happens"

The students nodded as everyone started to walk towards the back yard

Moments later

Everyone was sitting on the soccer field in the school's back yard. Gwen was sitting next to Ben and she was very nervous. She grabbed Ben's hand in fear which made him blush slightly but he gave it a little squeeze which made her feel better.

"Alright listen up people!" Yelled one of the terrorists

"Our demands from the government are that they release some of our prisoners and two million dollars. For every hour that we wait, we execute one of you. So you better start praying…"

An utter silence has fallen on the crowd. There were two men with machine guns looking at them and they were wearing bulletproof vests. So it was a problem of getting rid of them. As much as they hated to admit it, they just had to wait and pray…

55 minutes have come and gone and still nothing. What's even more problematic is that there some other terrorists in the entrance t the school and apparently are doing their job well since the cops weren't able to get rid of the yet.

59 minutes have passed. One minute from now someone is going to die.

An hour has passed. One of the terrorists has walked towards the crowd, picked up a young brown haired skinny girl named Jenifer who happened to be Gwen' best friend. Gwen was now squeezing ben's hand so hard it hurt. The terrorist put the gun close t the little girl's head and pulled the trigger and she fell on the hard concrete floor. Gwen was now sobbing onto Ben's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Gwen…" he hugged her comfortingly as she continued to sob onto his chest

"He killed my best friend…" she sobbed

"I'm sorry Gwen…" he said again and hugged her more tightly and kissed her hair and tightened the embrace around her. The kiss that ben gave her made her feel slightly better. She just hoped they could make out of there alive…

One of the terrorists took his cellphone and put it on speaker and said to it

"You have just lost the life of a little girl. Next hour we wait, we execute two people. I suggest you start moving if you don't want these kids' blood on your conscience. Someone on the other side tried to say something but he was cut off since the terrorist hung up the phone…

20 minutes

Still nothing has happened. The kids have now become more and more tense

40 minutes

The kids were now so scared some of them were crying. Gwen was crying on ben's shoulder and he was crying on hers.

50 minutes

Still nothing, the tension was unbearable

60 minutes

One of the terrorists has walked into the crowd. Everyone has held their breaths in fear and tension. The terrorist took the gun out of his pants loaded it and picked up a blond kid named Timmy. He put the gun next to his head, cocked the gun and the next thing everyone knew, he was lying motionless on the ground. The terrorist then looked around and his eyes focused n Gwen. He walked towards her. Gwen was literally crying now and she was almost crushing ben's hand. Her face was so pale she almost looed anemic. He pointed the gun at her head but then Ben did something he never even thought doing he got up and tackled the gunman and the both fell to the ground and Ben stared beating him up, but the terrorist wasn't willing to tolerate this so he just threw ben off him and shot him in the shoulder and Ben screamed out in pain and the terrorist walked away

"Ben!" yelled Gwen and ran towards her now wounded cousin

"Ben! Are you alright?"

"It hurts… it hurts so badly…" groaned Ben

"Don't worry Ben we'll get you some help" said Gwen with tears in her eyes as she ripped the sleeve from her shirt and wrapped it wound him wound, and cleaned the blood with the other. Ben was now pale as Gwen was only it was because of loss of blood. She was beginning to fear that they are going to die there if they don't get elp soon. The just have to keep praying and hope for a miracle…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty dramatic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike t? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you thin on your reviews n your way out

Thank you…


	2. Chapter 2 led poisoning

Chapter 2 led poisoning

Ben, Gwen and the rest of the gang are still being held hostage in their school yard. Seven more kids have been executed and still no one saved them. There has been an attempt of rescue by a SWAT team agent hiding behind the bushes outside the yard but one of the terrorists spotted him and shot him dead in the head. This made the kids even more scared, nervous and pessimistic.

Ben has gone pale and weak in the last several hours. His face was so pale you could see his veins and his wound started to change colors from red to black and it had some green spots on it. He just lay there on the ground, coughing sickly. Gwen came to him and asked sadly

"How are you feeling my little hero?"

Ben groaned and coughed and said softly

_"It hurts… it hurts so badly…" _he coughed again

"Don't worry ben. We'll make it out of here alive. I promise"

_"I'm afraid I will not be one of them…" _said Ben softly, weakly and sickly. He then closed his eyes and his body was now limp on the ground

"Ben? Ben? Can you hear me?" Gwen asked and shook him slightly. He didn't respond. She then put her ear next to his chest and was relieved to hear he was breathing and still had a heart beat but barely. She then started to cry. She never thought she would cry about him. She always thought she hated him. But only now she realizes how close and dear he was to her. Only now it's too late. He was her best friend now that she thinks about it. She loved him dearly. Maybe more than just a cousin. But it looks like she about to get into the situation that she doesn't have a cousin if he doesn't get to a hospital soon. She then got up and said to one of terrorists

"Hey you! My cousin here that you shot needs an ambulance! Do something!"

'Shut up! He was the one who took the bullet for you. He deserved it. Now sit quite before I shoot you in the head!" yelled one of the terrorists

Gwen sat down, frustrated. She wished she had a gun. That way she could shoot that damn terrorist in the head for being such a jerk and for shooting her only cousin. The same cousin that is now dying…

DAY 2

We are now up to the second day of the siege on Ben and Gwen's school. Several times there had been attempt of negotiate between the terrorists and the US government but to no avail. The school nurse took a look at Ben's condition and told Gwen that he has led poisoning because of the bullet that entered his body. She said that he got into a state of septic shock and if he doesn't get medical treatment soon he will surly die. The nurse tired giving Ben some penicillin but it didn't do much. It looks like he's a goner…

In the meantime the US government decided to try and send a police helicopter to the school because they assumed that the terrorists didn't have any heavy artillery to shoot down the helicopter. But they we very wrong.

A police helicopter 20 miles away has got the permission to take off with two gunmen in the helicopter to take out the terrorists.

Several minutes later

"This freedom chopper to base I can see the school up ahead. Requesting permission to open fire" said the pilot to the microphone on his head set

"Roger. Freedom; permission granted" a voice was heard on the other side

"Thank you, control. Over and out"

"Copy that"

Meanwhile at the school…

The kids started to hear helicopter sounds and were happy to see it was a police helicopter. One of the terrorists took out a big case and took a bazooka out of it, put a missile inside it and fired.

"Son of a bitch!" grunted the pilot and tilted the helicopter sideways, thus making the missile miss the helicopter. He turned to one of the gunmen behind him

"John, get ready to take them out!"

John nodded and got into position

"Okay john, kill those bastards!"

"With pleasure Sam!" said john and shot one of the terrorists in the head with a shot gun"

"HA, HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH US YOU ASSHOLES! YIPPEE KAI A MOTHER FUCKERS!" he yelled at the terrorists and shot another of them in the head but he didn't notice that another terrorist took a sniper and shot him right in the head. He grunted for a second and then fell out of the helicopter and plummeted to the ground

"John!" yelled the pilot

"Control we just lost John"

"Copy that Sam. Tell Bob to get in position and shoot the rest of the terrorists. How many of them are left?" a voice was heard from mission control

"I see two down there but there must be more in the entrance to the school" said Sam

"Copy that Sam. Tell Bob to open fire"

"Roger" he replied

"Okay Bob you can open fire!" he yelled from the cockpit

"With pleasure Sam" said Bob and got in position and was about to shoot one of the terrorists but without him noticing the other terrorist took the bazooka and shot another missile at the helicopter which hit it this time. The helicopter was now burning

"Oh shit! We're hit! Mission control we just got shot by a…" but his speech was interrupted when the helicopter broke in half and exploded. All the people aboard were killed. The derbies crashed to the ground and Gwen almost instinctively protected Ben's body with hers to portent him from further harm. As a result Gwen's shirt got slightly ripped and she had cutes in burns all over her upper body…

Meanwhile…

"This is mission control come in Sam. Over?"

Static

"This is mission control calling come in please" said the man in mission control it was now that they all realized the people in the chopper are now dead. They now realized they have no choice. They will have to send the military there and have soldiers jump out of the helicopter and take out the terrorists on the ground despite the danger in it…

Meanwhile in the school the fire was still burning and the terrorists have executed seven more children from the crowd.

DAY 3

2:30 AM

It was now the middle of the night and the children were asleep, Ben was shivering because he was cold but also because of his injury. Gwen decided to cuddle up with him to keep his body warm. The only thing is he didn't notice it because he was in a coma. Then there sound of helicopters again. The children woke up and so did the other terrorist who was sleeping while the other was keeping an eye on the things. The thing is they couldn't really see the helicopter because they turned off their lights and they didn't even notice that people came down to the ground using ropes that were connected to the helicopter. But they did hear something

"WHO'S THERE?" yelled of the terrorists and was pointing his rifle to where he thought the rescue team was, he then head a gun shot and the next thing he knew he was shot in the nuts. He was screaming in pain and fell to the floor.

The other terrorist pointed his pistol to the darkness and yelled

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

"FUCK YOU!" yelled one of the soldiers and shot that terrorist in the head with a shotgun knocking him dead as he fell to the ground with a gaping hole on his forehead as blood started to spill out. The other terrorist was still screaming out in pain. One of the soldiers flipped him on his back and said to him

"So you like executing little kids huh?"

The terrorist was in such pain he couldn't say a word.

"I would give you a pain killer pill. But I forgot it at home. You seem like you're in a lot of pain there. Let me put you out of your misery." He pointed his gun and the guy's face and pulled the trigger. The terrorist was now dead

"Oops. My finger slipped. Sorry." He teased as he and his comrades ran to the entrance to the school and came up to the two guards in the entrance

"Hey!" yelled one of the terrorists and shot one of the soldiers in the head and killing him in the process

"You son of a bitch…" grunted one of the soldiers and shot him in the head as well and fell down to the ground and was now dead. The last terrorist left alive was the second guard. All the soldiers ran towards him. He pointed his gun at them

"WERE'S THE REST OF MY TEAM?" he yelled at them

"They're dead and you're about to join them. Tell your comrades when you see them in hell, that the entire world and the families of the kids you killed and those that are still alive that they send their best 'Yippee Kai A mother fucker' and they asked that you give them a kick on the nuts for them" said one of the soldiers

"Why you little…" said the terrorist and was about to shoot that soldier but another one shot him in the head and said

"And don't forget to send Adolph Hitler my best enjoy hell you little asshole" the solider who said that was Jewish. Then one of the other soldiers took out his communication device and said into it

"All the terrorists are dead. You are clear to bring in the cops and the paramedics"

"Roger that. Good work people" a voice was heard from the other side

"Thank you" said the soldier as the conversation was cut off. The soldiers now ran back to the back yard to see how they can help as sirens were beginning to be heard and were becoming louder and louder…

To be continued…

Well? What do you think? Pretty dramatic and action packed huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your out…

Thank you…


	3. Chapter 3 the road to recovery

Chapter 3 the road to recovery

It's finally over; all the terrorists are now dead. As the police and ambulance sirens grew louder and louder the soldiers ran back to where the kids are to see how they can help…

Meanwhile in the soccer field…

The military helicopter has landed and the people aboard got out to see how they can help. They then saw Ben lying on Gwen's lap and she tried to wake him up

"Please Ben wake up. It's over; we're safe, the terrorists are dead…"

But all Ben did was groan. She then saw the soldiers walking nearby

"Hey guys! I need help! My cousin got shot by one of the terrorists and is now in a coma! Do something please!" cried Gwen with tears in her eyes. She never imagined she would be in such a situation that she will be crying about Ben and begging for his life. She always thought she hated him. But since the terrorists took over the school it changed things. But it still seemed awkward and unknown to her. She felt she got closer to Ben and she started to develop a certain feeling for him. But she still couldn't really figure out what it was yet. She just hoped she could figure it out in it before Ben dies from his wound.

The pilot put Ben on a stretcher and got ready to fly him to the hospital since there wasn't enough time to send him through an ambulance. Gwen really wished she could go with him and see how he's doing and keep him company but she couldn't she had to wait for her parents to come because they were worried enough as it is and she hated it…

"Gwen!" she heard a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw her parents running towards her and they embraced her into a warm, loving and relived hug

"Oh Gwen I'm so glad you're okay…" her mother sobbed onto her shoulder

"It's good to see you Gwen" her father said

"Where's Ben?" her mother asked

As soon as Gwen heard that question she burst into tears. Her legs failed and she found herself sitting on the ground with her face in her palms

"What's wrong Gwen?" asked her mother

"Ben is… dying…" she sobbed

"What? How?" asked her father known as Frank

"He got shot in the shoulder by one of the terrorists and now he's in a coma because of his wound. But what makes me feel even worse is that the terrorist tried to shoot me but Ben took the bullet for me… if he dies I will never forgive myself… never…" she sobbed again

There, there Gwen… Ben gonna be alright I promise… he's a strong kid he'll be fine…" said her mother and hugged her comfortingly and kissed her hair… this emotional support made Gwen feel slightly better. She got up and so did her mother and they started to head for their car heading for their home sweet home and for a decent sleep for te first time in days…

A week has passed since the siege on Gwen's school has ended. There hasn't been any school since they to repair some damage caused to the school building and everyone thought the kids needed a time off and some time to recover as well as psychological therapy. Gwen was the one who needed it most. She was having nightmares and barely ate due to a lack of appetite. She kept talking about Ben. She couldn't stop blaming herself for what happened to him. She was eager to see him alive and well again. She would give her own life just so she could give a warm and loving hug so she could cry on his shoulder and he could comfort her… but as much as she hated to admit it it's probably not gonna happen… the doctors are still fighting for his life. At one point his heart stopped beating and they had to give him him an electrical shock in order to bring him back which worked but he's still in danger and is still in a coma. When Gwen would go to the psychiatrist (her condition was so bad she had to go to a psychiatrist instead of a psychologist) all she could talk about was Ben and how she blames herself for what happened to him and that she just wants to be with him and that she would do anything for it. At one session when the psychiatrist talked to Gwen's parents he told them this and said that Gwen seems to be very attached to her cousin that she recently used to hate. By the time her parents heard the doctor say that they weren't surprised because they were used to hearing it all the time. But they still don't understand why she got so obsessed and attached to him. They do know that she feels bad about what happened to him and the incident got them a little closer together but think there might be more to it. More then what meets the eye. There must be something deep inside of them that made them so close to each other. But Gwen's parents decided not to ask her about it at this point since it would make her feel worse…

Another two weeks have passed…

Ben's condition has been stabilized and is breathing independently but is still in a coma. It was Christmas Eve and the fact that Ben was still in a coma and that he couldn't celebrate the holiday with Gwen and her family made her want to die. It was so bad… she couldn't wait anymore. She had to go see him. She took the bus to the hospital and asked to go see Ben. When she reached his room she saw him lying on his back on the bed and was connected to an EKG machine. His wound was nw covered by a bandage and his eyes were closed and was sleeping peacefully. Gwen wished she could sleep as peacefully as he is. She didn't get much sleep lately because of the trauma and depression she felt about Ben… she walked quietly to his bed and sat down on a chair next to it.

_"Hey Ben…"_ she said softly and with a shaky voice

Ben didn't respond. He just lay there on his bed being as quite as he was over the past several weeks…

Gwen took a deep breath and spoke up

"You know Ben over the past few weeks I couldn't stop thinking about you and the sacrifice you made for me. That was really brave and sweet of you…" Gwen was now crying and sobbing

"But I can't stop blaming myself for what happened to you. I'm beginning to fear that I will never to able to thank you for saving my life so I will have to do it now.."

She took a deep breath and whipped the ears from her eyes

"I would be here if it weren't for you Ben. I really owe my life and I'm eternally grateful for what you did for me... I would be terribly sad if you leave me; but if you do I just want to say that I love you Ben… over the past weeks I've been sorting my feelings and the only thing I feel to be true in my heart is that I will be perfectly happy if I would have you by my side…" Gwen now crying so badly she couldn't talk anymore. She just put her face on his chest and cried her eyes, soul and heart out. She never felt so bad in her entire life. She felt like she lost the love of her life and she felt terrible about it…

She just continued to sob onto his shirt she managed to say

"I love you Ben… I love you so much… more than just a cousin… but please don't leave me Ben… _please don't leave me… don't leave me…"_ she sobbed onto his shirt… she wanted to die. If ben were to die she wanted to die with him so that they could be together in the afterlife… but apparently she doesn't deserve that privilege and she felt terrible about it… she then felt Ben's body move and felt a hand stroking her hair. She lifted her head up and saw Ben was the one stroking her hair

_"Gwen…"_ he said

Gwen was so happy, relived and emotionally overwhelmed she just embraced him into a hug the boy she loved most despite being her cousin and just sobbed and cried onto his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you forever Ben… I'm so glad to see you're okay… I was so miserable without you in my life" she cried onto his shoulder

_"I missed you too Gwen I missed you too…" _he said softly and comfortingly as he kissed her hair. The moment that Gwen felt her cousin's lips touch her hair she felt she was the happiest person in the world… deep down this is what she most longing for and wishing for since the accident and now her wish has come true. If she were to die now she would die the happiest as she could ever be… she gulped and continued to cry onto his shoulder

_"Shh… it's okay Gwen… I'm here I'm here for you…"_ said Ben as he tightened the embrace around her, patted her hair and kissed it again.

"You know I love you, right Gwen?" he asked her happily as a tear shed down his cheek

"Yes Ben, but I love you even more…" they both smiled as they hugged each other tightly. They were now the happiest people in the world and they couldn't be happier about it… yeah… they then separated from the hug and looked each other in the eyes. The same eyes they shared Ben whipped the remaining tears from Gwen's cheek as their faces were growing closer and closer to each there until they met for the first time in their lives. The moment they made contact they knew they were meant for each other. It was the best moment of their entire lives. They now felt whole and complete. During the kiss they felt infinite love and compassion for each other. The kiss in a way made them feel turned on but also clam in a way; clam because they know that they now found the love of their life and the couldn't be happier about it.. yeah…

Once their lips separated to their disappointment the looked each other in the eyes again and just hugged each other lovingly again.

_"I love you… I love you s much Ben…" _sobbed Gwen onto his shoulder as he said with just as much emotion

_"I love you too Gwen… I love you too…" _he said as he hugged her lovingly as their bodies tilted from side to side like they were dancing

_"Now we can be together forever…"_ said Gwen happily onto Ben's shoulder with tears still n her eyes; only this time it was teas of relief and happiness

_"We will Gwen… we will… I promise…" _he said and kissed her hair again as they continued to hug each other lovingly as they drifted to a very peace full sleep only to wake up to better and happier life…

THE END…

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews n your way out…

Thank you…

PS: I might write a sequel to this story so you might want to keep that in mind


End file.
